


Twilight

by teikouarc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I.... am a gay, M/M, short thing that I wrote in 40 minutes whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikouarc/pseuds/teikouarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is in love with Kuroko but he doesn't want to overstep. Kuroko decides to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

Aomine wondered if he was dreaming. He had had a lot of dreams almost exactly like this over the past couple of years. He did a quick fact check--his heart beating loudly in his ears, a cool drop of sweat rolling down the back of his neck--and decided that this wasn't a dream. He looked down at his hand, which had been taken by Kuroko. Their fingers were intertwined and he could feel Kuroko's hand tremble just slightly. It was the only sign that he might have been nervous, his face was as blank as ever. 

They had gotten into the habit of playing basketball together whenever they had the chance. It hadn't taken Aomine long to realize he couldn't pretend to not realize what his feelings towards Tetsu were. He had done a pretty good job, but that had been when Kuroko was far away from him, their relationship broken seemingly beyond repair. But they were here now, the bond between them slowly getting back to where it had been before. They had started to tape the pieces back together with clumsy hands, wary of each other and any potential missteps. It was more than Aomine had hoped for, and when he realized that on some level he wanted even more, he was nervous. 

How could he ask anything else from Kuroko after everything that had happened? He was lucky enough to have him back in his life, and he didn't want to risk that. His heart had a hard time accepting that logic, though, and his dreams reflected it. This exact scene had played out countless times in his mind, so he had a hard time believing that it was really happening, or that it meant what he wanted it to mean. He gripped the hand in his just a little tighter and looked at Tetsu, who was still sweating from the game they had just played. His face must have betrayed his strange cocktail of hope and fear, because Tetsu's mask fell just a little bit. His eyes looked every bit as scared and hopeful as Aomine felt. 

"Tetsu...?" He spoke, his voice disrupting the silence that had settled around them. 

Kuroko didn't say anything. Instead, his eyes hardened just barely, as though he had come to a decision. Aomine's mind went blank as Kuroko moved towards him. He felt lips press against his for just a moment, and then they were gone again. The whole world was his heartbeat, Kuroko's eyes looking at him, and the twilight stretching between them. It was perfect, and it definitely was not a dream. 

Aomine smile and closed the space between the two of them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> twilight is just light and shadow kissing :)


End file.
